


New Year, Same Us

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Found Family, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: New Year's Eve in a school for mutant youths is hectic enough. Managing it with four young kids of his own is just another level of nightmare. (But they all love every second of it)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Brotherhood Of Evil Fandom Gift Exchange





	New Year, Same Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/gifts).



> This is my contribution to the Brotherhood Gift Exchange with this little fic for Irene. Hope you enjoy it!

New Year’s Eve in a school full of mutant kids is bound to be absolutely hectic. There’s not really any way around it. The students who are here for the holidays are usually the ones without much of a home life ever since presenting as mutants. That alone is a good enough reason for Charles and Erik to do their best in throwing a fun party for them. They deserve a chance to have some fun. 

The more difficult part is that a good deal of those kids they take care of over the holidays are teenagers and… as Charles learned the hard way, teenagers, even mutant ones, are surprisingly persistent when it comes to sneaking alcohol into parties. It means Charles and Erik spend most of the night finding every hidden away corner of the mansion and trying to bust up the secret parties the kids are having. It’s considerably more difficult to do now that they have their own kids, but… well, they make do. 

Erik is busy fixing David’s shoelaces, so Charles sets it upon himself to talk to the older kids. “Okay, you three. Papa and I are going to be working most of tonight, walking around and checking in on everybody. So you stay here or with one of the X-Men, okay? Since you’re the older kids, you have to look out for your baby brother, okay?” 

Pietro and Wanda nod solemnly, like it’s the most important mission of their lives, but Lorna pouts and runs over to hop on her father’s back. “But I wanna stay with Papa tonight!” 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t much rather stay with your siblings and watch some cartoons?” Erik asks. He stands up and moves Lorna from his back over onto his arms, since David’s catastrophic untied shoelace meltdown had been handled. 

“Nope!” Lorna shakes her head. “I wanna stay with you two and help you  _ patrol _ . We’ll be such a good team all together!” 

Admittedly, it’s pretty cute, so Charles can’t mind it too much. He just nods and beckons her over to sit on his lap. “Well, you can ride with me, darling.” 

“Nuh uh. I wanna be with Papa,” she insists, hugging him tightly. 

“All right, all right. Stay with your father, you tiny little traitor,” Charles laughs. “As for the rest of you, don’t cause too much trouble.”

“We won’t, Daddy,” Wanda promises. She corrals both her brothers over to the couch to sit and watch the Muppets movie Erik’s put on for them. “We’ll be here until the countdown!”

She looks far, far too innocent for Charles to really believe that’s her actual plan, but at this point in the night, Charles will believe just about anything to make his life a little easier. So he simply sighs and nods. “All right, sweet thing. Just reach out to me in my head if any of you need anything.” 

\---

Wanda waits until a few minutes after their parents leave before she hops off the couch and pulls Pietro down with her. “C’mon! Since Papa and Daddy are busy, I bet we could have lotsa fun tonight. Like we can find as many students as we can and  _ prank  _ them!” 

“Oh! Even Scott?” Pietro asks eagerly.

“ _ Even Scott _ .” She nods. 

Pietro grins and nods his agreement before taking her hand and rushing to the door. “Okay!” 

“Wait!” David calls out, climbing down off the couch. “Not s’posed to leave me alone!” 

Wanda sighs. It was very good to add David to their family, since it means her and Pietro are no longer the babies around her. But boy oh boy, it’s such a pain sometimes! Davey needs looking after  _ all  _ the time and sometimes it’s cute but times like this, it makes Wanda wish they’d just gotten a puppy instead. She doesn’t remember being this annoying when she was three. Then again, that was a long time ago, seeing as her and her brother turned five nearly four months ago. So they’re definitely not babies anymore. 

Davey though? Definitely still a baby. Wanda takes his hand and helps him climb back up on the couch. “It’s okay, Davey. I’m sure Papa and Daddy won’t mind so long as you stay here. You wanna finish the Muppets movie, won’t you?”

“Yeah…. but… but alone?” he asked again. 

“Kermit can babysit you, so it’s okay. Just don’t leave the room,” she said. 

“Kermit ‘nd Fozzy?”

“Yup. They’re babysitting you tonight. Just stay put.”

She manages to keep him still there and then runs off again with Pietro. They make down to the end of the hallway before they pull off to the side, caught up in all their giggling. Pietro peers down the corner, but sees no one there, so he turns back to Wanda. Giggling, he asks. “Who should we find first? To  _ prank _ ?” 

“Let’s try to find Kurt!” she decides, running off again. 

Pietro follows and they find him quickly enough. Their prank for him is to simply tie a bow around his tail. Kurt looks more confused than anything, and just endeared when the kids tell him that now he looks like a present under the tree, but the twins are nothing but giggles as they run off to find their next ‘victim’. 

Who happens to be Scott. Scott’s kind of boring, but he’s nice enough, Wanda thinks. Pietro distracts him while Wanda puts a few drops of red food coloring into his glass of water. Unfortunately, they didn’t think that through very well, because it looks the same through his glasses and Scott doesn’t do much more than just…. Look a little confused when the twins explain they’ve just pranked him. 

Oh well. Wanda thinks it counts anyway. So she counts that as a successful prank and runs off after Hank, wondering if they can braid some of his fur before he notices. She has Pietro keep a mental tally of everyone they’ve pranked, since her goal is as many X-Men as possible by the end of the night. Maybe even all of them! 

\----

The Muppets are fine. Actually, the Muppets are the best ever and David’s favorite by far. But right now, when all his siblings and Daddy and Papa are away, it’s just  _ fine.  _ David feels a little alone, even if Kermit and Fozzy Bear are babysitting him. Surely, he won’t get in too much trouble if he leaves the room alone, right? 

As it turns out, it’s not that much trouble and David can open the door if he gets on tippy toes. But mostly, it’s just as boring and lonely as watching the Muppets all by himself. He spots Jubilee down the hall when he’s wandering the halls and pouting. Immediately, he perks up and runs over, barreling straight into her lugs in his rush to hug her. 

“Jubi! Jubi, Wanda and Pietro lefted me alone and Daddy and Papa are busy. No fun.” He pouts, looking up at her with his very big blue and brown eyes that he’s old enough to understand are his most powerful weapon until his mutation manifests. 

“Aww, well that’s no good!” Jubilee agrees, crouching down to pick him up. “Well, I’m going to go hang out outside with some of the other freshmen. You wanna come, Davey?” 

“Will you do the lights?” he asks, making excited gestures with his hands to represent her powers. 

“It’s New Year’s Eve, Davey! I think it’s illegal if I didn’t do the fireworks! And if you stick around with me until midnight, you’ll see a bunch of my lights,” she promises, starting to walk out towards the backyard with him. 

It’s pretty cold, but she makes sure he’s bundled up and sets him down by the fire while she and Dazzler make a spectacle out of their powers. David doesn’t mind just sitting to the side. He’s happy to giggle and clap and cheer. 

“More! More!” he insists, once they’ve slowed down. 

“In a sec, Davey,” Jubilee says, hurrying around to throw some of the juice they’re drinking under a pile of leaves. 

David’s not really sure what that’s about, but he sees his Daddy and Papa coming up closer with Lorna, so he’s not too mad about the show stopping. He forgets all about it as he runs over to climb onto Daddy’s lap. 

“Hi!” he greets, cuddling up close. “Jubi showed me her lights. And Dazz too! Was lotsa fun and Jubi said there’s more later!” 

Charles chuckles as he settles him down more comfortably. “Tonight is a fun night if you like fun lights, yes. Where are the twins?” 

David just shrugs. “Can I stay here with Jubi and her friends, Daddy? Please please pleeeease?” 

“Provided Jubilee and her friends aren’t having any  _ adult  _ beverages, I don’t see why not. It’s almost midnight. Why don’t you stay with your brother, Lorna, while your father and I hunt down Wanda and Pietro?” Charles suggests. 

David isn’t sure why anyone would be having coffee this late in the day, but oh well, it doesn’t look like Jubilee and her friends were drinking any anyway. He nods and waits for Lorna to be on the floor again so he can take her hand and go sit down near the fire again. She informs him, after a very wise looking glance at her Fantastic Four watch, that it’ll be midnight in fifteen minutes. 

He settles down next to her and another ten or so minutes later, the twins run up to snuggle and watch the older kids’ powers, too. This is better than the Muppets, definitely. (Only by a little bit, though.)

\----

They get the kids together just in time for midnight. Not that they’re in any danger here in the mansion, but Erik would like to start off the year with his family. Sure, it doesn’t mean much more than turning a page on a calendar and he and the kids have already celebrated one new year just a few months ago, but there’s some fun in the whole champagne - or sparkling cider! - and fireworks thing. 

He makes sure the first thing he does in the new year is to kiss Charles and the first thing they both hear is the kids calling them all gross and yucky. Erik wouldn’t have it any other way, truth be told.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you'd like to join us for more fun times and to talk about how your heart explodes at the thought of baby Davey with Jubilee and Dazzler, feel free to at [The Brotherhood, an X-Men discord.](https://discord.gg/WYNyhb2)


End file.
